


Vino Veritas

by OtherCat



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-05
Updated: 2005-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtherCat/pseuds/OtherCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a "boys kissing" meme.</p>
<p>Lindsey and Angel don't get along so well, Angel's friends figure there has to be something more going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vino Veritas

"Fuck you, and the horse you rode in on, Charley," Lindsey growled and glared at Gunn. "I might be a faggot, but I'm not gonna put on a show for you." He was backed up in a corner, and it didn't look like there was a easy escape, even if he tried going throught Wes, who while skinny and geeky, had other, interesting ways of getting revenge. Lindsey's momma didn't raise any stupid children, Lindsey stayed put, and waited for an opening.

Gunn just grinned a big, shit eating grin. "C'mon, I _dare_ you. Kiss him."

Angel looked alarmed. Of course, for Angel, that wasn't too different from his "constipated" look, Lindsey thought sourly. "Wait a minute, I thought we were going to..."

" _Talk_ to him," Wes said. "As in, use actual words, not as in, a euphemism for beating him up."

"He said kiss," Angel said, pointing at Gunn. "I heard him say 'kiss'!"

"Yeah, kiss and make up," Gunn said. "Or just kiss."

"Are you out of your mind?!" Angel and Lindsey both said to Gunn, then glared at each other.

"Gunn is testing a theory," Wes said.

"What theory?" Angel asked.

"Look man, you've been in each other's faces since you walked in the door. You've both been in and out of the same group homes since what, you were ten, and he was eight, right? And you always end up at each other's throats. I figure there's gotta be a reason for that."

"Yeah, we _hate_ each other," Lindsey said. "And our caseworkers hate us."

"My Dad's an asshole, and keeps losing custody, his dad can't even keep a roof over his head," Angel said.

"Fuck. You. At least I'm not beating up teachers and acting like a goddamn _retard_ ," Lindsey snarled. He was up in Angel's face, or more accurately, Angel's big goddamn _wall_ of a chest. He did not, however, push or shove or do the other things that usually led up to a fight. Lindsey knew if he did that, then Angel would just deck him, and he liked his teeth where they were, thanks.

"I haven't beaten up a teacher since seventh grade," Angel protested.

"No, now you just draw knives and mutilated bodies, and do up the teachers as the Hellraiser demons."

"As fascinating as Angel's journey from thuggery to psychological torture is, we should probably get down to brass tacks," Wes said. "Darla told Gunn's sister, who told Gunn about an interesting confession Lindsey made while sharing a toke..."

"Whatever I said, it's not true, and I was high," Lindsey said, panicked. "I don't even remember!"

"Vino veritas, though right? Except, no vino," Gunn said.

"And anyway, it's not fun anymore, since Mr. Giles started  _critiquing_ them, after class. Wait, what?" Angel said. "You lost me."

"Not hard to do," Lindsey mumbled.

" _In vino veritas_ ," Wesley corrected, and grinned.

"Latin for 'people run off at the mouth when drunk,'" Gunn said. "And, that's what Darla said you did, while high. Angel this, and Angel that, and--"

"Because I  _hate_ Angel, okay? I really, really really hate him."

"And you think he's hot," Gunn said.

"Yeah--wait! I mean no. Angel is  _not_ hot, he's a asshole!"

"I'm hot? You think I'm hot?" Angel looked like a stunned ox. Then again, he _usually_ looked like a stunned ox.

"No!" Lindsey said.

"Prove it, kiss him," Gunn said, grinning.

"What the hell is a kiss supposed to prove? You can kiss someone you don't like," Lindsey said, glowering equally at the three other boys.

"Then it don't mean anything if you do kiss him," Gunn said reasonably.

"I don't want to kiss him in the first place!" Lindsey said.

"You couldn't pay me enough to kiss that smartass," Angel said, and glared.

"You don't have to kiss his ass, just his mouth." Still sounding like he thought he was the voice of reason, instead of the voice of looniness.

Lindsey gave Gunn a dirty look, then reached up, and grabbed a handful of godawful, didn't fit the face  _mullet_ , yanking Angel's head down before Angel had a chance to dodge or knock Lindsey on his ass. Instead, Angel pulled back, and went "mmmph!" when Lindsey's mouth collided with his. Lindsey gave him a hard kiss, not giving him time to breathe or think.

What was freaking bizarre, was that Angel didn't deck him, like he'd expected, just stood there, wide eyed for a moment before kissing him *back*, hands sliding down to Lindsey's hips and pulling him in closer like he knew what the hell he was doing, eyes going from startled to wicked and hot. Lindsey found himself pushed up against the wall, Angel's knee between his legs, rubbing up against him. Angel's mouth slipped sideways along Lindsey's jaw, soft-hard, teasing him with sucking kisses and wet tongue. Lindsey squirmed, which just made Angel increase the pressure. His sputtered, (and admittedly, half-hearted) protests were gagged by Angel's wicked mouth and tongue. Someone was moaning, and Lindsey was pretty sure it was him.

"The fuck was that?" Lindsey gasped when Angel let him up for air.

Angel's smile was lazy, and pure evil. "I think that was a kiss."


End file.
